2012-10-11 Sen's Hospital Stay
"Concussion". "(Un. No s'prise there.)" Aloud, almost plaintively, Senri again asks, "Tasukete kuremasu ka? Kimochi ga warui desu." She makes an abortive attempt to sit up, but gives up quickly and closes her eyes. Marissa Sometimes glances to the EMT. "Better get her to a hospital. She's a friend of mine." Hopefully Senri's in no fit state to call that a lie...because Marissa has to convince them she can stay close by. Just in case. With things the way they are...she'd *rather* take her to the clinic. Except the clinic's in Gotham, damn it. "(Dun w'nna go to the hospital. In's'rance sucks...)" Her whole body felt weak, and her consciousness came and went. It felt as if she had been running all day without water or rest. A distant part of her was annoyed at her injury, but its protests were quiet ones. The rest of her just wanted to sleep. The tiny, vocal part of her kept prodding her out of the blanket of unconsciousness, and she tried forcing her eyes open. She succeeded, barely, and fought to keep her victory. Unfortunately, Marissa doesn't speak word one of Japanese. But she does have contacts who can help Senri with insurance issues. "Don't sleep," she tells the girl, as an EMT comes over and moves to shine the light thingy in her eyes, to check her reactions. "And don't worry." Hopefully it's not that bad. The EMT's partner reaches for Mend, insisting on looking at those cuts. Senri blinks and sluggishly moves her hand to bat at the flashlight. Her pupils aren't constricting properly, and she makes a small sleepy noise of irritation as her eyes open wider. ...Some time later, Senri's enconsed in the hospital for 'observation'. And Marissa...likely using some of the side benefits of fame...is sitting in a chair nearby, watching to see if she's, well, coherent yet, and rather wishing SHE had been the one hit in the head. Now in a surprisingly comfortable hospital bed, Senri stirs weakly. Recognizing her weakness as she comes to, she makes a small noise of irritation, unconsciously echoing the one she made in Central Park. She sits up and looks around, taking stock of her surroundings. The first things she notices (after the ceiling, that is) is the woman sitting nearby. "Hey, aren't you...?" "I'm Marissa." She keeps her voice quiet. "I convinced them we're good friends and they didn't toss me out. How are you feeling?" She does sound concerned. "You got your bell rung good." "Ah? Well, I'm Senri and I'm very pleased to meet you. Right now, you are my best friend in the whole world." She grins wryly at this last, and assesses herself candidly. "Mm...I've been better, but I feel a lot better now than I did then. Not one of my best recoveries. Um, you wouldn't happen to know how I got this way, would you? What I remember is...a bit unbelievable." Her voice drops at the last sentence, barely over a whisper. "What do you remember, and I'll fix anything that's wrong?" Marissa grins a bit at the best friend in the whole world comment. Senri. Japanese name, appearance, even language...probably even an immigrant. Senri's brow furrows in thought before she says slowly, "I remember helping out that TV star, only he didn't really need my help. I think he was a rager, because he turned on me as soon as he let his control slip and he dropped the other guy attacking him. I ran as fast as I could, and ended up spotting that black-clad guy that made that little speech and," here she winces before continuing, "Killed that officer. He got caught really good by a cat woman and then I saw him 'port away and tried charging him. I was going really fast. Faster than on a bike." Her lips twist into a small moue. "Slippery bugger disappeared right as I got to him, and I overbalanced. Ended up running right into a tree, of all things." Marissa Sometimes has a bandaged arm. "She caught me pretty good, too. Not her fault...and he wasn't a rager. There was some kind of mental effect going on. I'm guessing we got lucky." A pause. "And yeah. I don't know what I'd clock you at, but..." Nobody else in the room. "Running into trees isn't smart, though. Senri nods carefully. "No, it really isn't. Ironically, I only ran into it after I went into a roll. I even came up on my feet, and bang! Everything kinda has a kind of fuzziness to it until I dropped into the flow." Stopping as she realized that Marissa might not know what she's talking about. "Ah, that is, until I started running. There's a state of mind you learn to fall into, where paths jump out at you and you're aware of everything, but only the run really matters. You see that if, say, you hit this wall -just so-, you'll end up here, and from here to there. We call it the flow." Falling silent for a few moments, she clears her throat and continues. "Anyway, up until then, that dizziness thing was really getting to me. It was hard to think, let alone move, but I managed to push through it enough to disable one of the guys attacking the star. Then, when I started running, it went away. Well, not went away, but it didn't really matter. It was kinda like ocean waves in the background." "Run...hit this wall...oh! You do parkour? I've heard a bit about that stuff, but never tried it." Some of the moves might be really useful to Mend, of course. "That...dizziness thing. Didn't affect me as badly as some, but then, I'm kinda...working on concentration." A pause. "So, you got into your parkour mindset and it helped deal with that, but you were doing some *serious* running." Senri nods enthusiastically with a grin, immediately regretting it as she winces, hissing softly in pain with her hands flying to her temples. After a few moments, her grin returns, though a bit lopsided now. "Mmhm. I do. I can get you started after I'm all patched up, if you'd like. It'll take a lot of time and dedication, though. I've been doing it half my life. And yeah, once I got into the flow, it was just another run. Even if it -was- a really fast one." "Hrm. Snag is, I have a bunch of things I'm trying to learn right now and given I need as much sleep as anyone else, I think parkour will just have to be added to the list." She grins a bit. She's trying to work on her engineering AND her martial arts AND learn bomb disposal. Three things seems to be a good maximum to stick to for now. Visibly disappointed, Senri says, "Aw. Well, whenever you have some time on your hands, just give me a call and I'd be glad to get you started on the basics." She looks around with her brow furrowed before finally looking back at Marissa and asking, a bit sheepishly, "Um, do you have some paper and something to write with, by any chance? I think they leave that sort of thing in here, but I might be mixing it up with a hotel room, which this definitely isn't." She grins, amusement showing in her eyes. Marissa Sometimes reaches into her bag. "Engineer. I always have pen and paper, if you don't mind writing on engineering paper." A pause. "And don't worry. I want us to catch up. Besides, I might be able to give a bit of advice on the speed thing. Maybe. I dunno. I don't have those kinds of...abilities." Senri's grin widens as Marissa pulls out the paper. "Aha. Well that's handy. No, I don't mind, and I'd like that very much. I really don't even know how I did it, just that I wanted to go faster, and I did." She gives a small shrug. "Okay. Let's wait until you're feeling fully better, though." She hands over the pen and paper. "Do you want my email address?" Senri nods again with a smile. "Great! I'll hold you to that, then." Accepting both pen and paper with a 'thank you', she scrawls out her name and phone number. Grinning sheepishly, she says, "Well, sure. I don't really check my e-mail that often, though. Texts and calls work best." She offers the paper back to Marissa. "Okay, that works." She grins. "We can meet up. Somewhere with not too many trees." At least Senri isn't freaking out, she thinks as she takes the paper. In fact, she senses the possibility of a new friend. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs